Sugar Rush
by Abuelitnt
Summary: Mi primer song fic de The prince of tennis... ¿Que puede pasar en tan solo en un momento? RyoSaku


N/A: Hola, me presento, soy Abuelitnt, deseando de que disfruten este song fic

Los personajes no me pertenecen, que le voy a hacer, pero me permite hacer cosas como esta :P

**Sugar Rush**

Era un bonito día, a pesar de que ya se acercaba el otoño y el frío imperante ya se hacía sentir. Y como todos los días, la chica de largas trenza cuyo nombre era Sakuno Ryuzaki, practicaba su juego con su pelota atada con un cordón al suelo, eso la ayudaba mucho, a pesar de que era algo monótono pero necesario para dar lo mejor de sí para cuando viniera su turno para ser parte de las titulares del equipo femenino de Seigaku. Ya estaba cansada, eso se notaba en su cara, pero quería seguir sin importarle eso, contaba con los ánimos de su abuela y su amiga Tomoka, y lo más importante, ser digna compañera de equipo del chico más huraño y antipático de todos, Ryoma Echizen. Desde que le dijo que le faltaba mucho, además de que tenía que cortarse sus largas y hermosas trenzas, se impuso una meta, ser una buena tenista, así podría, por lo menos, acercarse un poco más a esa inalcanzable imagen del chico de sus sueños.

Estando sola en las canchas de la escuela, golpeando una y otra vez la pequeña esfera amarilla, como el cielo con algo de nubes, dándole las tonalidades de la pelota y algunos rojos, indicando de que se acerca la luna y su manto estelar, se encuentra con los ojos de gato de su compañero, llevando su bolso con raquetas, mirándose fijamente, con el obvio sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica…

_I... (Yo...)  
__Get a high whenever you're around (Me elevo cuando te acercas)  
Sweeping from my head to my toes (Tiemblando de la cabeza a los pies)  
I... (Yo…)  
__Gotta get my feet back on the ground (Tengo que poner los pies sobre la tierra)_

_Cuz you make me go out of my way (Porque tu haces que me salga de mi camino)  
__Crossing the line (Cruzando la línea)  
__Making my say what I have in mind (Haciendome decir lo que tengo en mi mente)_

Sin decir ninguna palabra, Ryoma se acerca y se coloca detrás de ella, tomándole la mano junto la raqueta, enseñándole de la mejor manera el golpe que ella estaba practicando, corrigiéndole lo que estaba haciendo mal. Al sentir su aliento sobre su hombro, cerca de su cara, Sakuno ya no podía sonrojarse más, sin ninguna razón él la estaba ayudando a mejorar su técnica, ese ser que parecía tan frío y aparentando que no le importaba nada más que el tenis, al parecer, pensaba en ella, aunque sea un poquito y que por lo menos quería ayudarla en esto.

_You make me so excited (Haces que me emocione demasiado)  
And I don't wanna fight it (Y no quiero luchar contra eso)  
I start to blush (Comienzo a sonrojarme)  
You are my Sugar Rush (Tú eres mi dulce encanto)  
Ain't nothing better baby (No hay nada mejor, amor)  
Is it for real or maybe? (¿Esto es real o no?)  
I start to blush (Comienzo a sonrojarme)  
You are my Sugar Rush (Tú eres mi dulce encanto)_

Ya llevaba mucho tiempo observándola desde lejos de las canchas de tenis, viéndola como practicaba con su juguete y se enojaba un poco cuando no hacía lo que debía hacer, pero en realidad la admiraba. El parecer una niña frágil y tímida, no tenía nada que ver con que en realidad era su carácter, terca y constante con lo que hacía, a pesar de que le costara un poco el deporte de su vida, parecía que hubiera aprendido mucho yendo a los partidos de su equipo y en especial a los de él, sin olvidar que le gritó cuando dejó solo a su compañero Horio, haciéndole ver que lo ayudó cuando él llegó tarde a la inscripción de Seigaku al campeonato estatal. Al principio no le importaba mucho el que estuviera ahí, además de hacerlo perder en el día en que se conocieron, su presente y su futuro inmediato era el rival que estaba enfrentando en ese instante. Sin embargo, lentamente ella empezó a entrar en su vida, lentamente ella comenzó a ser indispensable, quizás igual que sus compañeros, pero si esa niña tímida y débil no estaba cerca de él, comenzaba a extrañarla, sin saber porque, ella ya era parte de su vida…

_I... (Yo...)  
__Got a sweet and fine taste for you (Tengo debilidad por los dulces y quiero probarte)  
It might me too obvious but (Puede ser muy obvio pero...)  
I... (Yo...)  
__Can't help my self from what I do (No puedo evitar hacer lo que hago)  
__  
Cuz you make me go out of my way (Porque tu haces que me salga de mi camino)  
__Crossing the line (Cruzando la línea)  
__Making my say what I have in mind (Haciendome decir lo que tengo en mi mente)_

Mientras regresaba al presente, el chico ojos de gato miraba como su compañera le hacía caso a las indicaciones que le había dado, resultando que mejoraba su manejo cada vez que golpeaba su pelota. Sin darse cuenta, Ryoma comenzaba a mirarla con otros ojos, esos que cuando la miraba no expresaban sentimiento alguno, ahora tenían un brillo especial e inusual en ellos. Cuando ella terminó con las repeticiones, se giró con una sonrisa de agradecimiento, haciendo que su corazón latiera más rápido de lo normal y sus mejillas tenían un color carmesí, haciendo ese momento eterno, como un sueño…

You make me so excited (Haces que me emocione demasiado)  
And I don't wanna fight it (Y no quiero luchar contra eso)  
I start to blush (Comienzo a sonrojarme)  
You are my Sugar Rush (Tú eres mi dulce encanto)  
Ain't nothing better baby (No hay nada mejor, amor)  
Is it for real or maybe? (¿Esto es real o no?)  
I start to blush (Comienzo a sonrojarme)  
You are my Sugar Rush (Tú eres mi dulce encanto)

Al sentir esa reacción en su cuerpo, Ryoma le quitó la vista por unos momentos y tomando su bolso que lo había dejado en el suelo, empezó a caminar hacia la salida, bajando la vícera de su jockey, levantando su mirada demasiado tarde para ver que chocaba con el metal que sostenía la puerta, dándose de lleno en la frente, dejándola sangrante. Sakuno, al verlo herido, corre inmediatamente a su bolso, saca su pañuelo y lo pone en la zona herida, haciéndole presión para que no brotara más el líquido rojo.

En su dulce rostro se podía la preocupación que tenía por el muchacho, preguntándose si estaba bien, sintiendo el mismo miedo cuando se hirió un ojo en un partido, ahora podía ayudarlo, estando más cerca de lo que había estado, su corazón empezó a acelerarse. Si no hubiera estado tan concentrada en sus actitudes, hubiera notado que el chico la miraba intensamente con sus ojos felinos, demostrando intranquilidad en ellos, acompañado con el mismo ritmo que tenía sus latidos al verla sonreír, pero sintiendo una agradable sensación que nunca había sentido antes, extrañado de que ella estuviera en ese momento con él, como siempre…

_Baby you're my Sugar Rush (Cariño, tu eres mi dulce encanto)  
I get weak and talk too much (Me vuelvo débil y hablo demaisado)  
You're the sweetest thing I ever tasted (Tu eres la cosa mas dulce que he probabo)  
Baby you're my Sugar Rush (Cariño, tú eres mi dulce encanto)  
I get weak and talk too much (Me vuelvo débil y hablo demasiado)_

Sus rostros tan cerca uno del otro, sosteniéndose la mirada, Sakuno bajando la mano que tenía su pañuelo y Ryoma sacándose su jockey, los dos estando en el suelo, sin testigos a la vista, teniendo de telón de fondo un hermoso atardecer, siendo inconcientes de sus actos, comenzaron a acercarse lentamente, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos fijamente, hasta llegar a escasos centímetros. En ese instante se detuvieron, no sabían que hacer, pero el muchacho ojos de gato la sorprendió al borrar la pequeña distancia que los separaba…

_Cuz you make me go out of my way (Porque tu haces que me salga de mi camino)  
__Crossing the line (Cruzando la línea)  
__Making my say what I have in mind (Haciendome decir lo que tengo en mi mente)_

Sus labios se fusionaron en un tierno beso, para él, ella era la primera. Para Ryoma fue un impulso, algo irracional y sanguíneo, algo que solo le nació en el momento, pero al momento de hacerlo, se había dado cuenta de que lo quería hacer hacía mucho tiempo, que sin querer, con solo verla sonreír, se ponía nervioso, que con solo tenerla cerca en ese preciso instante, le nació las ganas de darle un dulce beso. Con esa acción, el antipático chico, había dado cuenta de que se había enamorado perdidamente…

_You make me so excited (Haces que me emocione demasiado)  
And I don't wanna fight it (Y no quiero luchar contra eso)  
I start to blush (Comienzo a sonrojarme)  
You are my Sugar Rush (Tú eres mi dulce encanto)  
Ain't nothing better baby (No hay nada mejor, amor)  
Is it for real or maybe? (¿Esto es real o no?)  
I start to blush (Comienzo a sonrojarme)  
You are my Sugar Rush (Tú eres mi dulce encanto)  
_

Para ella, él era primero. Ya había perdido la cuenta de que las veces que lo había soñado, de las veces que lo había imaginado, ahora era una realidad, su compañero, a esa persona que miraba de lejos, que no pedía nada a cambio, que sólo deseaba estar a su lado y que parecía tan inalcanzable, le daba su primer beso. Ya no cabía de felicidad, esa imagen que se encontraba tan lejos de su alcance, se acercaba sin más a ella, con esto, se pudo dar cuenta de que él correspondía a sus sentimientos…

_Baby you're my Sugar Rush (Cariño, tú eres mi dulce encanto)  
I get weak and talk too much (Me vuelvo débil y hablo demasiado)  
__You're the sweetest thing I ever tasted (Tu eres la cosa mas dulce que he probabo)  
Baby you're my Sugar Rush (Cariño, tú eres mi dulce encanto)  
I get weak and talk too much (Me vuelvo débil y hablo demasiado)  
__You are my Sugar Rush (Tú eres mi dulce encanto)_

Fue un beso rápido, un suave toque en los labios, como una brisa, pero suficientes para que los corazones de ambos latieran a mil por hora, y lo suficiente para que Ryoma tomara su bolso rápidamente, para irse corriendo a casa, como si estuviera escapando, pero estaba feliz, quizás mañana no podrá verla con los mismo ojos que antes, pero en ese pequeño momento se dio cuenta de que podía sentir algo por alguien y si ella no estaba en su vida, se sentiría vacío por dentro.

Sakuno aun estaba en el suelo, sorprendida por lo que le había pasado, se llevó dos dedos a sus labios, sintiendo todavía el contacto con los de él, tratando de creer de que eso era un sueño, pero no, no lo era. Esbozando una gran sonrisa, miró el cielo estrella, justo cuando una estrella fugaz pasaba ante sus ojos, deseando de que mañana fuera el día más feliz de su vida, incluso más que hoy, sabiendo que el chico de sus sueños aun estuviera ahí para ella, solo para ella…

**FIN**

Bueno, no me gusta mucho A-Teens, pero esta canción me gusta, leí la letra y en una hora escribí esto, imaginado esta situación, sin mencionar de que esta parejita me gusta mucho, y espero que al final se queden juntos, pero que no tenga que pasar 36 tomos como en Capitain Tsubasa (eso tuvo que pasar para que Oliver se diera cuenta de que amaba a Patty), pero bueno, así son las cosas y confío en el autor…


End file.
